


Meteor Shower

by viciouslittleworld



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouslittleworld/pseuds/viciouslittleworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons convince Coulson to watch a meteor shower with the whole team, Simmons and Ward have a moment (a few moments actually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> My first agents of shield fanfic, hope you'll like it =]

‘Agent Coulson, we beg of you’ Jemma was using her Disney eyes in the hopes that she would get Coulson to let the team watch the meteor shower that was going to be best visible around the Leo constellation the following night. It was going to be possibly the most beautiful and biggest shower of the whole year and Fitzsimmons were incredibly eager to see it.  
The whole team was at the dinner table (Fitz had argued that this would be the best time to ask) and now Coulson was looking at Simmons with a bit of doubt. May and Ward had not yet said how they felt about the idea, but Skye had nodded enthusiastically when Fitz suggested it.  
‘It’s just going to be for a night. We’ll land the Bus on some clear empty field or something and we can make a night out of it’ Jemma pleaded, getting more and more enthralled with the idea.  
‘YES. With blankets and tea in thermoses and sandwiches’ Skye continued, the possibility of a great night off making her eyes glow with anticipation and excitement.  
‘or pizza’ Fitz suggested  
‘OR PIZZA’ The young agent in training repeated, her eyes widening.  
‘The whole thing does sound pretty nice’ Ward chimed in, which was a bit of a surprise to everyone. He did fancy a night off, especially after having received multiple rather nasty bruises after the mission they had finished earlier that day. Also, it would make Simmons happy (he’d recently realized that he’d go to great lengths to do that [ BECAUSE he was her friend, he told himself]), and her happiness was infectious so he was basically looking out for the team’s well-being.  
Coulson looked to his right, where May gave him a small nod, and sighing said ‘Okay, we’ll do it’ He waited until Fitz, Jemma and Skye finished cheering with a smile on his lips and added ‘IF we have at least one Three Cheese Stuffed Crust Pizza’ Skye laughed and promised him she would personally be in charge of that.

May landed on a huge, deserted field as the dark was setting in. The team went out, each of them carrying chairs or blankets or bags full of food and drinks. When they finished setting up their little camp, with fewer accidents than one would imagine (it was all just small things like Fitz almost sitting on Coulson’s pizza), it was already completely dark. They had distributed the chairs two by two on three close but privacy-providing places. Coulson and May sat on two chairs, talking in low voices about what appeared to be a particular accident in Budapest. Fitz and Skye had also paired up, the scientist excitedly explaining something to the girl. Ward was sitting in a chair, a water bottle in his hand, just looking at the starry sky. Jemma grabbed two slices of pizza and joined him, sitting on the chair next to him.  
‘Hope you’re hungry’ she said happily, shoving the pizza into his free hand. A bit startled, he looked at her and thanked her for the food. They ate mostly in silence, one of them occasionally making small comments on whatever came to their mind. After they finished talking, however, they engaged in a full conversation about the stars and constellations they could name. Grant knew some, but with most of them Simmons had to take his hand to show him the outlines of a constellation or to point at a certain star. Ward would later (much later) unwillingly admit that he had actually pretended not to know them so he could feel her hand on his, the simple touch making his chest stir and a warm feeling spread around his whole body.  
‘And this is Regulus, yes like from Harry Potter’ Jemma said smiling when she saw a hint of recognition in Ward’s eyes. They were both sitting at the edges of their chairs, leaning against each other, Grant’s hand in Jemma’s pointing upwards. Their faces were so close that he hould feel the warmness of her breath against his cheek as she spoke, explaining the story behind the star’s discovery, the meaning of its name and basically all she knew about it.  
‘It’s called ‘the little king’ because – OH LOOK’ Jemma gripped his hand tightly as the first meteoroids of the night lit up the sky. They heard Skye gasping and Fitz (very manly) screaming in excitement and only then were they reminded that they had come here with other people. Ward and Simmons stood in silence for some time, still hand-in-hand as both of them feeling way too comfortable with the touch of the other to let go. After a while, Jemma broke the silence.  
‘If you were to believe the common misconception that those were actually ‘falling stars’ and that such falling gas balls could make wishes come true’ she whispered, taking her eyes off the night sky and fixing them on his face ‘what would you wish for?’  
‘A gun with better balance, probably’ he answered and watched her roll her eyes.  
‘Come on, really’  
‘You know what, I’ll tell you later’  
‘What? Why? When?  
‘Just trust me on this one, I promise I will tell you some day’  
‘Hmmmm , I’ll hold you onto that, you know’  
‘I don’t doubt that’ he chuckled, and then asked ‘What about you? What does Doctor Doctor Simmons want?’She paused for a second, thinking.  
‘Well, to be honest, I do have a nice life – I’m healthy, I have access to really good equipment, I use it to help people and save lives, I’ve got amazing friends’ she looked pointedly at him ‘and Fitz has finally stopped nagging me about breaking his invention back in the academy. I wouldn’t say I need or want anything else, I think’  
 _Except you_ she thought, unwitting to the fact that his wish was the exact same one.


End file.
